


Chain of command

by kameo_chan



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/kameo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life, like her heart, is tied to his, irrevocably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of command

Loghain pushes her back against his desk, the back of her knees hitting solid oak and Cauthrien has only enough time to think, _This is a dream_ before his mouth catches hers. The kiss is hard and furious and a little too desperate, but Cauthrien kisses back as much as she's able to nonetheless.

She cannot tell how much she has wanted this, or for how long she has hoped and dreamed. All she remembers with any certainty is a man in blood-soaked armour waving a sword as big as pitchfork, screaming defiance in the face of his foes. If she were the type to mince and daydream, Cauthrien would say that the day she met Loghain was the day she fell in love. But she isn't. This is not love, but her commander taking out his pent up frustration on the nearest available target in the most appropriate way.

Loghain pushes his tongue into her mouth and the strength leaves her legs. She sits down hard on the desk and tries to readjust herself, but Loghain doesn't give her the chance. One of his hands find its way underneath her tunic, and it is all Cauthrien can do not to cry out when he strokes her through the linen of her undergarment. He teases at her centre until the fabric is drenched with her lust and she is nearly mad with need.

"M-my lord," she breathes when Loghain breaks the kiss to latch onto her neck instead. She feels as though she is two sizes too big for her own body, and when he pushes aside the soaked fabric to thrust a finger inside of her, Cauthrien is sure she has died and gone to the Maker's side. The motion of his finger is rough and unforgiving, but she cannot bring herself to care that he is too hasty, too careless.

And then, just as she feels her orgasm build to that almost unreachable peak, he pulls out. She cannot stop the needy whine that escapes her throat, tries to hide her face in his hair and bucks her hips anxiously against his suddenly still hand. But the moment is broken, and Loghain moves away and doesn't meet her eyes.

"Forgive me, Cauthrien," he says, voice flat and emotionless. "I have done you a great injustice. I- Maker forgive me." And still without meeting her eyes, he fixes his appearance as best and fast he can before leaving the study and closing the door behind him.

It is a long moment before she manages to gather herself, and even then, the temptation to reach between her legs and bring herself to completion is almost unbearable. But more unbearable still is the knowledge that she has been rebuked by the one man she will give everything for. And so Cauthrien straightens her undergarment, smoothes out her tunic and waits until she is certain she will not meet Loghain in one of the hallways before she follows suit.


End file.
